


You and I

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Fights, Idiots in Love, In Public, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Pining Erica, Stiles Leaves, Truth, quitting the pack, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in love with Erica and Erica is in love with him, their both just scared to admit it.</p><p>It all comes to blows during a training session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

It all comes to blows during a training session both of them have been tip toeing around the truth avoiding it out of fear a fear that is called rejection.

 

Both of them all ready know the feeling but right now it feels as if that feeling could crush them.

 

"Stiles will you fucking concentrate" Erica snarls they where working on light hand to hand combat by order of Derek.

 

"I am concentrating" Stiles spat back while turning to see all the other pairs sparing it was just him and Erica who keep stopping.

 

"Well maybe if you kept you're fucking eyes off Lydia for two minutes we might actually get somewhere" Erica growls because once again it's Lydia that has all of Stiles attention even after she got the bite and became hot he couldn't even look at her in the eyes any more.

 

"Seriously what is your problem with me and with Lydia are you that dumb that you can't see the truth" Stiles shouts sick and tired of always being yelled at for doing the wrong thing.

 

By now everyone else in the loft has stopped sparring and is staring at the floor show.

 

"What are you talking about I'm dumb at least I'm not pining after somebody who's way out of your league" Erica teased knowing that she would strike a nerve.

 

"You know what Erica you're right I am in love with someone who is way out of my league and I have been in love with her since second grade but it's not Lydia" Stiles fumes.

 

"Of course it's Lydia all you ever go on about it Lydia" Erica pushes an accusatory claw in Stiles chest hard enough for the tip to cut him.

 

"I had so much respect for Lydia yes that's true" Stiles blurts out.

 

"What do you mean had?" Erica asks raising her eyebrow in question.

 

"Lydia is the smartest person I know, but when she got with Jackson she acted like for lack of a better word a dumb bimbo she used her looks just to make the king douchbag happy and that's not right, I never wanted to be with Lydia I just wanted to be her friend just so I could tell her how amazing she was and she didn't have to hide behind a stupid mask just for some dumb jock" Stiles seethed forgetting that Lydia and Jackson was right behind them.

 

"You expect me to believe you're actually not in love with her?" Erica asks ignoring the out raged growl coming from Jackson.

 

"I have never been in love with her Erica you think I would love someone that hides who they really are just for popularity and a boyfriend?" Stiles asks.

 

"So who's the girl?" Erica asks voice lighter than it was before.

 

"If you really have to ask then you're obviously not the beautiful brave and courageous fighter that I fell in love with maybe the bite did change you" Stiles said a lone tear slipping down his cheek.

 

Before Stiles could open his mouth to say anything else he is behind twirled around and punched hard to the gut.

 

Stiles struggles for his breath and he doesn't mean too but whenever he is angry his spark does stupid things.

 

Next thing anybody knows Jackson is flying through the air bouncing off the wall hard enough to crack the solid brick.

 

"Next...Time.....You....Touch....Me....I...Won't...Hold....Back" Stiles wheezed still struggling to breath.

 

Stiles struggles to breath for a couple of minutes and his magic creates a barrier so whenever one of the werewolves try and get to him to either hurt him of help him get's flung back too.

 

When Stiles finally does get his breath back He locks eyes with Derek.

 

"I quit this pack, I quit you and every werewolf slash hunter slash banshee slash I don't give a fuck in this room, I am gone" Stiles leaves through the door nobody even tries to stop him.

 

All the way to his jeep all he can feel is relief.


End file.
